A Pirate's Christmas
by Tivara
Summary: Elizabeth Swann wisits Will Turner & Jack Sparrow aboard the Black Pearl for Christmas.


Disclaimer: I do not own Jack Sparrow, Elizabeth Swann, Will Turner, or Samantha. Samantha is owned by my friend, Lizzy. Elizabeth, Will & Jack are owned by Disney.  
  
Port Royale was busy this season. Although it was still very warm weather-wise, the town was filled with people bustling about the shops. Pirates were getting along, families were together. The Caribbean was a peaceful place.  
A young woman with sandy brown wavy hair stepped out of a large mansion. Being the Governor's daughter, she was dressed in a light blue airy dress and corset. The woman detested corsets as she found it hard to breathe whenever she wore them. She stepped out into the sunlight, holding her straw hat in her hands. "Elizabeth!" called a stately man with a round tummy and a white wig that was on crooked. He appeared at the doorway a step away from the woman. She turned around, "You left your parasol. The sun is a might strong today, Miss Swann."  
"Oh Henry!" giggled Elizabeth as she took the parasol, "Thank you... Oh here, your wig is crooked. Let me help you." Elizabeth set down her hat and parasol and fixed Henry's wig for him. "I've got to go. I'm seeing Samantha this afternoon. Bye!"  
Elizabeth ran off toward the center of town. She sometimes found it annoying being the Governor's daughter because the townspeople were always staring at her as if she didn't belong. Elizabeth walked along a busy street until she reached the Grand Hotel. She walked inside the building, which wasn't grand at all. It was a small white building with 10 rooms and the owners were an elderly couple in their late 70's. Elizabeth saw a girl about her age holding a couple of packages. She had a suitcase at her feet.  
"Samantha!" Elizabeth called as she walked over to the girl, "Oh, it's great to see you again! How was your trip?" Elizabeth took one of the boxes from her cousin.  
"The trip was alright. It wasn't much fun though, if that's what you mean. Commodore Norrington offered to give me a tour of Port Royal. He seems very nice. How did you ever let him get away?" Samantha asked, referring to the letter Elizabeth had written her, "To think you're engaged to the son of a pirate! I honestly don't believe you, Elizabeth. Commodore Norrington seemed so suitable for you."  
"Oh, not you too. Father kept nagging me about marrying Commodore Norrington. I just wouldn't be happy if I did. And Will is very nice. I don't mind if he's a pirate himself or not. As long as it's love..." Elizabeth picked up Samantha's suitcase and they headed out the door.  
Samantha had a lot to tell Elizabeth about her trip and how everything seemed changed since she had last visited. She talked the whole trip back to the mansion. Elizabeth decided they should go on a picnic at the beach. She was secretly waiting for Will Turner there, but she dared not tell her cousin. "What about my tour with Commodore Norrington?" asked Samantha. Elizabeth assured Samantha that there would be time for that when they got back. They went into the kitchen and fixed a lunch. They then went out to the stables and got a carriage ready. Elizabeth wanted to drive the carriage herself to show that she wasn't the same the girl Samantha had once known her to be. Samantha seemed to be impressed with how much Elizabeth knew about driving carriages. They rode down to the beach where Elizabeth saw a huge ship with black sales at the port. The Black Pearl had been fixed up by Captain Jack Sparrow and his crew after he got it back from the evil Captain Barbossa. Samantha glanced over in the direction of the port. She noticed two men coming toward them.  
"Who are those men?" Samantha asked with disgust at the way they were dressed.  
"That would be Will and Captain Jack Sparrow." Elizabeth answered.  
Will ran toward Elizabeth and helped her out of the carriage. He gave her a kiss on the cheek. Samantha looked disgusted. She hopped out of the carriage, refusing Will's help. Jack came walking up behind Will.  
"Good Day, Miss Swann." Jack greeted Elizabeth, "And who is this?" he pointed to Samantha.  
"I'm Elizabeth's cousin, Samantha."  
"Well good day luv." Jack said taking Samantha's hand. She pulled it away quickly. Will took the picnic basket from the carriage. He led them over to a small shade area. He laid the blanket out and set the basket on top of it. Elizabeth sat down next to Will and Jack and Samantha sat down across from each other. Samantha still seemed disgusted at the fact that her cousin associated with pirates. She had been brought up with pirates being vile creatures. Jack tried to get a little closer to Samantha, but she backed away so fast that she accidentally fell into a backward roll while Jack landed face first in the sand doing a forward roll. Elizabeth giggled and Will laughed. Samantha glared at the two "immature" people. Jack pulled out his sword. "I wouldn't be laughin' like that if I was you." he said putting the sword back it it's slot and laughing. Samantha was shocked, "What's the matter luv? Can't take a joke?" he said to Samantha.  
Samantha got up in rage. "I'm appalled at you! All of you!" she snapped. She walked away from the site. Elizabeth and Will looked at each other. Jack got up following Samantha. He grabbed her arm.  
"Why the long face luv?" he asked. "Ooh! Stop calling me luv! And let go of me!" Samantha yelled. She tried to wriggle her arm free, but Jack's grip was too tight. 


End file.
